


Clover Phipps Character Profile

by MatthewtheMage1248



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewtheMage1248/pseuds/MatthewtheMage1248
Summary: This is the profile and portfolio that covers  who and what exactly is Clover Phipps, as created by MatthewMage1248.





	Clover Phipps Character Profile

Name: Clover Phipps  
-Biographical Information:  
\--DOB: 26 August 1994  
\--DOD: N/A  
\--Species:  
\---Mostly wizard with a bit of satyr ancestry  
\--Gender: Male  
\--Height: 5 feet 6 Inches  
\--Weight: 145lbs  
\--Skin: Tan as parchment  
\--Nationality: Irish  
\--Marital: Partnered  
\--Alias = Clover  
\--Title: Student  
\--Loyalties  
\---Families  
\----Longbottom  
\----Lovegood  
\----Phipps  
\----Potter  
\----Weasley  
\---Schools  
\----Beauxbatons  
\----Hogwarts  
\----Ilvermorny  
\--Job  
\---Teacher’s Assistant and aid for Hogwarts  
\--School and House  
\---Hogwarts  
\----Ravenclaw  
-Magical Information  
\--Wand  
\---Wood: Alder  
\---Core: Dragon Heartstring  
\---Length: 11 ½"  
\---Flexibility: Unyielding  
\--Animagus  
\---Cat  
\----Registered Markings  
\-----Color: Black  
\-----Hair: Short  
\-----Eyes: Yellow  
\-----Tail: Long  
\----Unregistered:  
\-----Able to change his markings due to his skills in charms and transfiguration.  
\--Boggart  
\---Corpse' of loved ones  
\--Patronus  
\---Otter


End file.
